It's Love, Johnny!
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Tampan, kaya, terkenal, pujaan semua wanita. Tapi kenapa Johnny merasa masih ada yang kurang? ONESHOT. RnR Please


**Oo It's Love, Johnny! oO**

**a Fantastic 4 FanFiction by Sapphire D. Hapsire**

**Fantastic 4 © ****Marvel**

**timeline :**

**sesudah 'Rise of the silver surfer'**

* * *

**Baxter Building, 3****2nd Floor**

"Hufh."

Susan yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Tampak pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja dengan malas.

Susan tersenyum sekilas melihat adiknya itu. "Kenapa John?" Tanya Susan kembali menatap layar laptop.

Yang dipanggil tidak segera menyahut, Johnny mengangkat wajahnya. "Sue, aku bosan."

Susan mengangkat alisnya. "Huh? Bosan?"

Johnny mengangguk malas.

"Sana, otak-atik lah Ferrari terbarumu. Atau, pergi ke Victorla—tempat clubbing favoritmu itu. Kujamin kau tidak akan merasa bosan lagi." Susan memberi jawaban.

Johnny mengerang. "Ugh, bukan itu. Bukan itu yang kuinginkan."

"So what?"

Johnny diam. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya, apa yang membuatnya bosan, dan apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasa bosan lagi.

"Susie, apa kau melihat topi Baseball-ku?" Terdengar suara Ben memasuki ruangan. Badannya yang besar itu menimbulkan efek suara berisik ketika kemunculannya.

Susan menoleh. "Hm? Ada apa Ben?" Tanyanya.

"Topi Baseball-ku, kau melihatnya? Rasanya waktu itu aku menaruhnya di dekat TV." Ben mengulang pertanyaannya. "Aku curiga ada seseorang yang mengambilnya."

"Yeah, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin mengambilnya di Gedung ini hanyalah satu." Ujar Susan sambil melirik Johnny.

Johnny yang merasa diperhatikan berdecak. "Hey, jangan menuduhku seperti itu."

"Oh ayolah, Korek Api. Siapa lagi menurutmu yang mengambilnya, huh?" Seru Ben.

"Siapapun kecuali aku!" Tegas Johnny. "Aku toh tidak se-kurang kerjaan itu."

Ben memandang Johnny bingung. Tumben sekali anak ini emosian. Ben mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Susan. "Kenapa dia?" Bisiknya.

Susan mengangkat bahu. "Sedang bad mood kurasa." Jawabnya. "Ukh Ben, apa kau bisa menolongku? Tolong cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Johnny. Aku harus segera menemui Reed." Pinta Susan sambil membereskan Laptopnya.

Ben mengangguk paham. "Okay, serahkan saja padaku."

Susan tersenyum. "Thanks Ben." Lalu dia berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ben menghela nafas, kemudian mendekati Johnny. "So, Johnny. Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Johnny diam, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Bukan aku yang mengambil topimu."

Ben tertawa. "Yeah, aku percaya padamu nak." Ujarnya. Lalu Ben memperhatikan Johnny yang terlihat gundah. "Kau punya masalah ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ceritakanlah."

Johnny mendesah. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya masalahku."

"Jangan membuatku bingung begitu John." Kata Ben. "Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

Johnny kembali diam, berpikir sejenak. "Yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah ketika aku melihatmu---" Ben mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Bersama Alicia." Sambung Johnny. "Ketika melihat Sue bersama Reed, ketika melihat Angelina Jolie bersama Brad Pitt, dan bahkan ketika melihat Ashton Kutcher bersama Demi Moore!"

Ben tersenyum. "Oh kalau begitu aku mengerti apa masalahmu nak. Kau menginginkan cinta dalam hidupmu." Tukas Ben.

Johnny mengangkat alisnya. "Cinta?"

"Yep."

Johnny menghela nafas. "Memang sangat menyenangakan jika mempunyai 'seseorang' dalam hidup kita. Tapi---hufh, sepertinya Tuhan membenciku jika menyangkut masalah yang satu ini."

Ben tertawa. "Kau pasti akan segera menemukan 'The Right One'-mu itu John."

"The Right One? Huh, kedengarannya saja aneh." Johnny tersenyum kecut. "Ya sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu." Johnny bangkit dari kursinya. "Eh, apa Willie sudah datang? Aku menginginkan majalah terbaruku."

Ben melirik jam dinding. "Well, seharusnya sudah. Cobalah cek di loby."

Johnny mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar, tapi mendadak berbalik. "Hey, Big Guy. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkanku." Ujarnya.

Ben tersenyum. "Anytime."

**FIN

* * *

**

**Author** : Sangat gaje :( tapi tetep, review ya ^^


End file.
